related by blood, bonded by love
by yaoilover2223
Summary: Bloo, Macs best friend has noticed a change in mac. what bloo doesn't know is that Mac is having a secret relationship with his older brother Terrence. will bloo ever find out about their relationship. what will happen to their friendship if he does. read more to find out. reviews would be nice
1. love comes in strange ways

**It had been a whole year since Mac started visiting fosters home. He made visits there every day to see his best friend in the world. Bloo. They had been best friends ever since Mac created him, but recently Bloo has noticed some changes in Mac.**

**"Hey Wilt, coco has Mac been to the house at all today?" asked Bloo.**

**"Hmm…well no I'm sorry I haven't seen him all day," Wilt replied.**

**"Co co co co co co co co." said Coco.**

**"Well whatever, I'll just wait on the porch, maybe he's busy or something."**

**About two hours after Bloo had asked about his beloved friend Mac, he finally turned up. "Mac! It's about time you get here!" exclaimed Bloo with extreme happiness and worry.**

**"Sorry Bloo…I got a little caught up in something."**

**"Are you ok man? You look pale as a ghost."**

**"Uh…y-yeah. I'm fine." Macs voice is full of guilt, Bloo notices but he didn't say anything about it.**

**"Well let's go play some videogames or something."**

**"Yeah that sounds good," Mac sighed in relief.**

**About 2 hours later Mac starts packing his backpack. "Well I have to start heading home now."**

**"But you just got hereeee."Bloo whined.**

**"I know. I'm sorry Bloo I promise I'll stay longer tomorrow."**

**Bloo let out a reluctant sigh and waved to Mac as he started to walk home. When Mac returned home he was greeted by his older brother Terrence. "Well it's about time you get back."**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah."**

**"Well mom went out for the night, sooooo it looks like it's gonna be just you and me." Terrence purred out seductively.**

**"Yeah but I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna go to bed." Mac said uneasily while trying not to look into his brothers lust filled eyes.**

**"OH NO, you're not going anywhere little bro." Terrence quickly wrapped his arms around mac and starts to kiss his neck. Then he picked him up and threw him onto the bed placing his hands on Mac's small, slender hips while also leaning over him staring into his eyes.**

**"Come on Terrence, not tonight. I'm still sore from earlier." Breaking eye contact with his horny brother.**

**"Well that's too bad." Terrence tugged Mac's chin and turned it so their faces met and started to kiss Mac's neck again. He bit down possessively, loving the yelp that he received in return.**

**"Seriously Terrence get off!" Mac struggled to get away but his older brother's strength was too great for Mac's scrawny muscles. Terrence pushed Mac onto his back. He continued to kiss his neck, slowly making his way to Mac's lips. Terrence fills the space between them by lying completely down on his little brother. Once he reached the small boy's lips he ran his large fingers through Mac's soft brown hair and then kissed his lips with passion. The passionate kissing turned into a heavy makeout. Terrence possessively held Mac to his own body and forced his tongue into Mac's mouth, exploring all around the sweet flavored cavern. He wrapped his tongue around Mac's, only letting Mac and himself breath through their noses. Terrence sneaked his hands under Mac's shirt to show he wanted to remove it, then he stops kissing him and moved his tongue all the way down the length of Mac's body until he reached the soft skin below the belly button. He started to unzip Mac's pants and pulled them off along with his underwear. Mac moaned out in pleasure as Terrence licked all the way to and around Mac's tip. Terrence now put his whole mouth onto Macs member and sucked it like it was a lollipop. Terrence could feel Mac tensing and going hard in his mouth.**

**"That was quick." laughed Terrence while rubbing Mac's chest, lightly pinching the small boy's nipples.**

**"Shut up!" Mac blurts out in an embarrassed voice. He continued sucking on Mac's member. Moving his tongue up and down Mac's length, Mac couldn't hold back the pleasured sounds coming out of his mouth. After sucking him off like a lollipop for a few minutes, Terrence picked up his head and moved his tongue back up the length of Mac's now soft and pliant body. Terrence turned Mac on his stomach. Thankfully he was still loose from earlier in the morning. Quickly grabbing a packet of lube from the nightstand, he slicked up the small body beneath him. The older brother took out his own hard and pulsing member from the confines of his jeans and positioned it in front of Mac's entrance. Sliding into that tight heat made Terrence groan out in bliss. He soon started to thrust in and out of Mac's bottom. Mac's face turns beat red with pleasure. Loud moans started to escape from both brothers as they start going faster and faster. Terrence ran his hands up and down macs legs while thrusting. He lied over top of Mac and started to kiss his lips again while still going in and out.**

**He kept the pace going until mac yells out. "Terrence…I…I'm about to-AHHH!" Both Terrence and Mac has reached the peak of their wonderful night. As Mac came across the sheets, Terrence held out for a few more thrusts until he final imbedded himself and filled up the contracting vice. Terrence pulls out and Mac flips onto his back.**

**"Ready for more?" Terrence said while passionately kissing his brothers lips again. This time he picks his brother up onto his lap and ran his large hands along Mac's back. Mac rubs his brother's soft black hair and then runs his hands down to his broad shoulders. Terrence began to rub Mac's leaking entrance, wanting more. Mac's face started to turn beat read again.**

**Just as they were getting into it they heard something in the kitchen. "I think moms home!" Mac yelled out quietly.**

**Both the boys quickly got dressed and ran out into the living room.**

**"Hey boys, I'm home!"**

**"Hey mom!" Both boys yell back at the same time.**

**"Well it's getting late, so it's time for you to go to bed Mac." His mother said in her annoying motherly tone.**

**"Okkk mommmm."**

**Once mac reaches his bedroom he laid motionless in his bed, just thinking about what had happened. _This isn't the first time we did something like this. We do stuff like that every time our mom goes out now. Should I be doing things like that with Terrence? I mean he's my older brother! Were related! That can't be right, but when he touches me I feel so… well….tingly. I never feel like that when anyone else touches me. Even though everyone else only touches me on the shoulder or my head or just gives me a hug. Why is it only Terrence? Even when he just touches my head or even when he accidently brushes my hand. Am I in love with him? All I want is for him to touch and hold me forever. Why does he have to be my brother? I wish I could see him right now. I want to feel his warm touch all over. I hope tomorrow comes soon so I can look into his wonderful eyes again and feel his gentle warm touch._ It took a few hours before Mac finally fell asleep.**


	2. Decisions

After a long night the sun finally rose to a new day. Mac crawled out of bed exhausted and sluggishly made his way over to the bathroom. Right before he stepped into the bathroom Terrence slammed his door open startling Mac.

"Geeze! Do you always have to be so loud in the morning?" Mac said while letting out a yawn.

"You know I'm not much of a morning person, but at night...well you know." Terrence smirked in a sexy voice while rubbing his hands through Mac's hair. The silky soft strands fell through his fingers when he combed through them.

Mac slapped away Terrene's hands in annoyance. "Shut up! What if mom hears you?"

"She left for work already." Terrence gave Mac a kiss on the cheek and pushed him aside so he could get to the bathroom first.

"Hey! I was here first." Mac whined out.

"Ha ha, too bad dork."

Once Mac got done in the bathroom he made his way to the corner to catch his school bus. Mac didn't really have any school friends, most of his friends were at the foster house. There was one friend he had at school that he always hung out with though. Her name is Goo. He decides to sit next to her for the bus ride there. Once Mac sat down Goo stared intensely at him for some reason. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Mac looked over at her.

"What do you keep looking at?" Mac asked nervously.

"What's that on your neck?" A chill suddenly went down Mac's spine once he remembered that Terrence had given him a hickey from the night before.

"Umm...ahah…that? Oh that's nothing! It's just a bee sting!"

"Wow that's a huge bee sting then!" Goo yelled loud enough for the whole bus to hear. They all turned and looked at mac. Mac tried to cover it up with his shirt but Goo pulls his shirt away to show everyone. Everyone starts to laugh and Mac's face turns beat red from embarrassment. Everyone on the bus started making buzzing sounds and throwing papers at him with bees drawn on them. Mac now was officially known as bee boy at school. The school day finally came to an end and Mac was overly joyed. After school Mac always went to the foster house to see his friends, but on his way over there today he got jumped. The stranger pushed Mac to the ground not letting him move his head at all.

"Get off of me! Whoever you are you're not gonna get away with this!"

"Whoa! Chill out little bro it's me." Mac's heart felt at ease once he heard his brothers voice. His heart was only at ease for a few seconds though because once it kicked into his mind that it was Terrence his heart beat even more rapidly than before, but it wasn't a panic heart race, it was a nervous one.

"Don't do that! You really scared me."

"Man up you wimp, or should I say bee boy?" Terrence said jokingly.

"Who did you hear that from!?"

"Some of your dork friends I was threating to pound while walking home, they told me so I wouldn't beat them up."

"Well whatever. I'm going over to fosters so leave me alone"

"I don't think soooo." Terrence said while putting his hand on Mac.

"Come on their going to worry if I don't show up. Plus I promised I would go there every day."

"You can visit later. Right now you're coming with me." Terrence put his hand over Mac's mouth and threw him over his shoulder. Mac kicked and hollered to be put down but his brother ignored his screams and continued home. Terrence slammed open the door to their house and made his way to the living room couch and threw Mac down.

"What if mom comes home early?"

"She won't, even if she does we can hide and play innocent like last night."

"No! I have to go see Bloo."

"Your dorky little imaginary friends can wait." Terrence said while running his hand up Mac's chest under his shirt. Macs face turned red with pleasure. Terrence starts to passionately makeout with Mac's lips giving out deep moans from the back of his throat. Just the sound of Terrence's deep moans make Mac excited. Terrence starts to undress Mac and himself. Mac just lied there motionless as Terrence explored every part of his body with his mouth. Mac picks up his trembling hands to touch Terrence, but his hands are weak because he is nervous. Once Mac finally got the strength in his hands he puts them around his brother's head, he holds on tight. Terrence sits up and pulls Mac onto his lap pulling his tiny legs around his waist. Mac puts his arms around Terrence's neck as Terrence puts his around his waist. Mac goes in for the kiss first this time.

Terrence pulled away for a second. "Wow, it looks like someone's really in the mood huh?"

"Oh shut up." Mac said while going in for another kiss.


	3. guilt kicks in

Hours had passed since Mac and Terrence arrived home. Mac did not notice how much time has passed until he looked outside and it was dark.

"Oh crap! I have to go see Bloo!" Mac ripped out of his brother's arms. He started getting dressed and was interrupted by Terrence.

"Why leave now? Why not just skip a day of visiting?"

"I can't! I promised I would visit every day, if I don't go I might never be able to go there again." Mac was now in a state of panic. If he didn't leave now he may not ever be able to see Bloo again.

"Well maybe it's time that you stop going. I mean you can't go there every day forever"

"Yes I can! I can't just abandon my friends!" Terrence goes in to kiss him but Mac shoved him aside and ran out the door.

After about 5 minutes of running Mac finally made it to the house, Bloo was waiting on the steps of the porch.

"Bloo! I'm so sorry, I...I fell asleep and didn't wake up until now." Mac started stumbling all over his words.

"But you always come here right after school? Why didn't you today? And what is that on your neck!?"

"Uhh that's a bee sting, and I was going to come right after school but Terrence drug me home first."

"Now why in the world would he do that?"

"Uhhmm…how in the world should I know? My brothers a weird freak. You should know that by now." Mac stopped, realizing what he just said_. No, that doesn't sound right. I can't call him that, but if I don't Bloo might think that something's up. _

"Ok! Ok! Whatever you say man, let's go play some games now or something" Bloo's tone sounded really annoyed. Mac tried to hold in the truth as hard as he could. _Am I betraying my friend's by keeping all these secrets? But if I tell them it could ruin our friendship forever, and what if he tells someone. I definitely cannot have my mom find out about this. Maybe I should go a different way when I leave school to get here. But I really want to spend time with Terrence. But I can't keep doing this to my friends here. _

Two hours passed by when Mr. Herriman came into the room. "Master Mac your brother Terrence is at the door for you."

"WHAT!" Mac and Bloo yell simultaneously. Mac threw the game controller and rushed to the door, and right outside was Terrence. Butterflies began to form in Mac's stomach from the sight of his brother.

"What are you doing here!?" Mac whispers in a very angry tone.

"It's about time you come back to the house little brother." Mac tried to stay calm because he noticed all of his friends watching them through the windows. Terrence grabbed Mac by the arm tightly and pulls him along. Mac winced from the slightly rough treatment.

Once they get home Mac broke out into a fiery rage. "Are you for real?! Did you see the way they looked at me?! They're gonna think something's going on, either that you're abusing me or that we're in a relationship! I actually hope it's the first one!"

Mac stomped around the house with his arms high in the air yelling nonsense. Mac was surprisingly stopped in mid-sentence by his brother's kiss. The small brunet ceased talking and his face turns red from heavily blushing.

"I love it when I make your face turn red, it's so sexy"

"Don't use that word, it's weird." Mac whines.

"But how can't I, everything about you is _sexy_."

"Come on Terrence that's such a dirty word"

"Oh brother, you don't know what dirty is. I'll show you tonight what it really means to get down and _dirty._" Terrence dragged his struggling brother into the bedroom and locks the door behind him.


	4. stormy passion

After locking the door to the bedroom, Terrence threw Mac on the bed making the springs in the mattress shake. Terrence slowly made his way over to the bed. Once he reaches the foot of the bed he started to unbutton his plaid shirt. He tossed it over on the wooden desk that stood next to the door. He moved on to taking his pitch black shirt off. He kept his pants on for now. Climbing over Mac, Terrance began to rub his chest over his shirt. He moved the bottom of Mac's shirt up enough only to reveal his bellybutton. He kissed the soft skin just below his bellybutton and stretched his hands farther up Mac's chest, but this time under his shirt. Mac was quick to realize that Terrence wanted to take off his shirt, so Mac removed it before Terrence had a chance to. Terrence then started to caress Mac's baby pink nipples making Mac moan under his breath. Terrence moved his lips up to Mac's collar bone and started to suck on the sensitive skin. The older brother started to nibble on the tender skin surrounding the bone. The feeling of his teeth made Mac yelp.

"Did I bite too hard?"

"No, it's just well, it felt really good." Mac replied in embarrassment.

With that being said, Terrence began to bite mac all over. He started to bite him a little harder. He moved his mouth to the tender spots under Mac's chin and bit. This made Mac yelp even louder. All of a sudden a low rumbling sound shook the windows. Little patters of raindrops started along the window. Terrence shot up.

"What a wonderful opportunity," Terrence said while smiling seductively at Mac. Terrence then picks Mac up like how you would hold a baby and carried him outside to their back yard.

"Wait! Terrence, we can't do this outside! Someone's going to see."

"No they won't we have a fence remember."

"What if mom comes home? We can't make it back in without her seeing us."

"Then let's give her a show."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? We'll get in trouble!"

Terrence laughs and ignores his brother's rage, he pushes mac onto the wet grass and starts to unzip his pants. Terrence reached into Mac's underwear and rubbed macs member. Blood rushes to Mac's cheeks as he let out a light moan. Terrence then removes Mac's pants and underwear completely and removed his pants and underwear as well.

"Are you ready to become a man?" Terrence asks.

"Umm…well what exactly are you thinking?" Mac's voice was shaky. Without any words Terrence put his hands on the back of Mac's head and pulled his face towards his member. Mac hesitated for a moment. _I've never done this to him before. What if I do it wrong? I don't want to embarrass myself. I'll just try to do it like he does. I hope I can._ Mac started to slip Terrence's hard member into his mouth. It was almost too big to fit in Mac's small mouth, but with a bit of force it was a snug fit. Terrence held Mac's head down so he could barely move on his own. Mac started twisting his tongue around the tip. Terrence let out a low moan.

"You're a fast learner," Terrence growled out into Mac's ear. Mac moved his mouth almost all the way down Terrence's length, he then reached his limit and gagged a little. The raindrops falling from the sky make it so much more romantic. It gave both of them a craving for more lust and pleasure. Mac started to suck even harder, the harder Mac sucked the harder Terrence pushed down on his head. The rainwater made Terrence's member cool and slick as he moved his mouth up and down. Mac's heart raced with enjoyment and pleasure. Mac starts to leak pre-cum as he heard the faint husky moans coming from his brother. He could feel Terrence throbbing and he could feel him twitching in pleasure all inside his mouth. The sounds of thunder and the feel of the rain and being inside Mac's mouth pushed Terrence over his pleasure limit. Terrence then tips his head back and lets out long loud moan followed by him cumming into Mac's mouth. The satisfied teen just laid there in complete pleasure while still leaking from his member as Mac wiped his mouth. After lying in the rain for a moment a flash of lightning passes through the sky. Terrence wastes no more precious time as he grabs Mac by the hips and turns him onto his stomach. The cold wet grass touches Macs member and he yelped in shock of the cold contact.

"Don't worry, I'll warm it up for you." Terrence leans over Mac and puts his hand over Macs freezing member. Mac goes completely hard again at the touch of Terrence's warm hand. He rubbed him softly until Mac completely warmed up. Terrence realized that he had left his lube in the house, so he decides to start to lick Mac's hole, after there was enough saliva Terrence slipped his still white covered Member into Mac's hole and starts to thrust hard and slow. Terrence removed his hands from Mac's member and placed his hands onto Macs skinny hips. His thrusting was so powerful that it made Mac's whole body move back and forth on the slippery, rain covered ground. Terrence started to move faster and faster giving Mac watery grass stains on his knees and hands. The rain pouring down makes it hard for Terrence to keep a hold of Macs hips. He slipped a couple of times making him put all his weight on Mac. Mac didn't seem to mind though because every time that happened Terrence went all the way inside him. Terrence's muscles were getting sore and weak from all the pleasure, but he didn't want to stop now because he was at the verge of cumming again. Mac's face was dripping with sweat and rainwater. He had his mouth wide open just wanting to release moans, but his body was so pleasured that he choked on all the moans trying to escape. It was like he forgot how to breathe. It felt like his throat has closed up. Terrence on the other hand was yelling out moans like there was no tomorrow. With the loud crash of thunder and blinding flash of lightning Terrence came deep inside of Mac's constricting cavern. Terrence collapsed from the pleasure he just endured. Terrence just lied on top of Mac panting heavily. Mac was finally able to breathe again. Mac just lied there with his eyes closed not wanting to move and to just fall asleep.

The storm started coming to an end as Terrence carried his worn out little brother into his bedroom, he tucked him, in kissed him on the head and headed back to his own room for the rest of the night.


	5. true friendship

Mac woke up the next day sorer than he had ever been before. Mac didn't remember Terrence carrying him in last night. _How did I get into bed? Oh, Terrence must have brought me here. I was so worn out that I fell asleep without even noticing getting tired. I wonder if Terrence is awake yet._ Mac crawled out of bed like a zombie. When he reached the floor he just laid there face down. Just as he was about to fall asleep again Terrence slammed the door open and almost wacked Macs head in the process. Mac shot up.

"Watch it! You almost took my head off." Mac protested while waving his hands around.

"Whoa little man, calm down or you'll wake mom."

"Well how can I be you almost t-?" Mac is interrupted by his brother's kiss. Mac's face filled with hot red blood.

"Whatever. Just let me go take a shower."

"Can I join?" Terrence asked while grabbing Macs butt.

"No! I like taking showers by myself, I'm too sore anyways, AND moms home."

"You know you want to." Terrence said, trying to change his brother's mind. "But you're right we might get caught." Terrence winks and makes his way back to his bedroom.

_Finally, I thought he would never leave. Like I really wanted to take a shower with HIM, HA what was he thinking? _Mac frowns. _Well it would have been kinda nice I guess. NO! That's not right? A shower with my brother, that's just weird. But I did have sex with him many times. _Mac starts to blush. _I'm really messed up. I can never let anyone find out about this. _Mac started his shower and put it on the hottest setting. The room soon filled with a thick cloudy mist. While in the shower Mac looks over his body, running his fingers along all of the marks his brother left him. _ Such wonderful memories, I never want to forget._ While running shampoo through his hair Mac imagined his own hands as Terrence's. He starts to get Goosebumps. Oh how mac wished he would have said yes to Terrence's shower offer. _I only turned him down because I don't want it to look like I enjoy his presence. Why is that? Am I that shy? I wish I could be like him sometimes. _Mac finished his shower and steps out. The piercing cold from outside the shower rushed into the now open shower and it stung when it hit Macs bare skin. It gives him more goose bumps.

"Oh crap! I forget to bring in a towel." Mac decided to just use the hand towel hanging next to the sink. It barely covers him but mac proceeded to make his way out of the bathroom. _I hope mom and Terrence are in their rooms. _Just as Mac was about to reach his bedroom his mother's voice pierced his eardrums_. _

"MAC?! What in the world are you doing with that hand towel?" Mac whipped around only to be faced with his mother's death glare. Mac began to shake like a leaf from being startled and because he was freezing cold.

"Oh...um well I forgot to bring a towel in the bathroom, and I didn't want to yell for someone to get me one so I..."

"It's ok, just next time please remember to bring a towel. Make sure you put that hand towel in the laundry."

"Yeah, sure mom."

His mother grabbed a towel from the closet and handed it to her half naked son. Mac wrapped the freshly washed towel around his cold wet body and ran to his room. Mac unwrapped himself and started to dry his hair with the towel by rubbing it on his drenched hair. He started to rummage through his drawers to find something to wear. _I'm just glad mom saw me and not Terrence. Who knows what Terrence would have done if he saw me like that? _Once Mac was dressed he snuck his way out of the house to go down to Fosters. Each stair he descended down makes a loud creaking sound. It sounded like an old door opening up in a haunted house. Mac finally reached the downstairs. He shot his eyes like a hawk all over searching for his brother. _No sign of Terrence yet, better make this escape quick._ Mac grabs his backpack and rushed out the door. It was a Saturday so Mac didn't have any school so he went straight over to Fosters.

_I hope Terrence didn't see me, if he did he will come after me and probably keep me captive at home. _Mac ran until his house is no longer in sight. He finally made it to Fosters without any encounters with Terrence. Bloo was outside with wilt, coco and ED.

"Hey mac!" Bloo yelled out in excitement.

"What happened to you yesterday? Terrence just drug you home, why didn't you stop him?" Bloos gaze was beaming right through Mac, it built up intense guilt within him.

"Well you know he's a lot stronger than me, and I was running late, we were going somewhere with my mom and she sent him to come get me." Mac was struggling, trying to come up with a lie.

"Oh, ok. Well let's go do something." Wilt has been intensively staring at Mac's wrists this entire time.

"Um…Hey Mac, what happened to your wrists? It looks like your bleeding."

"What? Oh that...ummm well I don't know how that got there." Mac gave out an obvious fake laugh. _I guess when Terrence was holding onto my wrists last night while outside it wore away some skin. I didn't even notice or feel it. _

"Well ok then." Wilt started to head inside.

"Hey wilt, where are you going were about to play some basketball, and I want you on my team." Bloo whined.

"Oh well I'm not feeling good, if that's ok."

"Yeah whatever, just get better so you can join my team ok?"

"Yeah I'll be better soon, sorry guys." Wilt finished his walk inside and headed straight to Frankie. Wilt knew that Mac got those cuts from something.

"Um excuse me Frankie."

"Yeah, what's up wilt?" Frankie sounded like she's in a good mood today.

"Well…umm...can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah of course, shoot." Frankie was standing there with her hands on her hips and a huge welcoming smile on her face.

"Well it's about Mac, I think there's something he's not telling us."

"What could be so bad that he has to hide it from us, were his friends?"

"That's what I mean, he has these well, there like some kind of wear marks on his wrists. I think it may have something to do with his brother." Frankie was speechless. She began to realize that when Terrence took Mac away yesterday that Mac was struggling a bit, and that he looked uneasy.

"I think we should talk to him then but don't get the others involved, I don't want them to worry." Frankie said scratching the back of her head.

"Hey Mac, can we talk to you for a minute?" Frankie yelled out to the boys playing basketball. To the sound of his name being called Mac turned to look and was bashed in the head with the basketball that was being thrown to him.

"Ouch! Yeah...I'll be right there Frankie." Bloo fell to the floor laughing at the sight of Mac being hit. Wilt runs over to see if he is ok.

"You shouldn't laugh at that Bloo! It's very well, rude, you know because mac already gets enough abuse from his brother at home!" Wilt smacked his hand over his mouth, his eyes widen and he mumbled while still covering his mouth. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

Everyone was dead silent like someone just died and came back to life on the spot. Mac started to go in an all-out panic. He turned around waving his arms and shaking his head no.

"What! What? Ha ha who ever said that!? No one abuses me! What made you think that, that's totally not true!?" Everyone could tell Mac was lying, even Bloo could sense it. Mac's face turned beat red from embarrassment.

"Mac we know something's up, can you please tell us, we won't tell anyone, if he is hurting you we can get him locked away. You might also be able to stay here." Frankie said while touching his shoulder.

"I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone, it has nothing to do with Terrence abusing me. He would never do that, just don't worry." Mac swiped Frankie's hand away and ran through the crowd of his shocked friends leaving his backpack on the court. Frankie tried to stop him but he pushed her aside and kept running. It was hard for Mac to run normal because his legs were shaking so intensively from guilt. He started to feel faint. His color went from beat red to snow white. His skin became clammy and ice cold.

_Why do they think it's him that's abusing me? I can't for any reason let them find out the truth. They will never be able to look at me the same ever again. _Macs vision started to get blurry. The road ahead of him extends in a wavy motion. He starts swaying side to side like a ship on the high seas during a hurricane. Mac falls to his knees, but the ground keeps moving. _What's wrong with me? I have to get home…I have to make everything right with my friends, and I have to see Terrence. _Mac struggles to get up. He moved about 1 inch and hurtles to the pavement. He could hear someone calling his name in the distance. He then started to hear multiple voices in the distance. He saw a blurry image standing next to his weary body. He blacks out as the person picks him up in their arms and carries him away.


	6. true love

Before mac opened his eyes he heard voices. It sounded like Frankie and Mr. herriman. Mac finally opened his eyes.

"Mac, your awake, how are you feeling?' Frankie asked ecstatically.

"Umm…I feel fine, what happened?"

Mac asked while rubbing the crust out of his sleepy eyes.

"You passed out after you ran from us. Why were you running anyways? And I really want you to tell us more about what's up with you and your brother.' Macs eyes widened and he felt a sharp chill zip up his spine.

"I told you, he's just his normal self, he doesn't hurt me or anything."

'Then where did you get those marks on your wrists?" Mr. Herriman demands.

"I DON'T KNOW, now would you all stop worrying?"

Mac startled everyone with his tone. "Now I really have to get home so do you mind getting out of my way so I can go?"

Mac lowered his voice trying to sound calm. Mac pushes his way through everyone and starts to walk home. Everyone watches mac with a disappointing frown. Bloo reaches out to touch macs arm but mac pulls aside not even looking at him, or at anyone.

"Maybe we should follow him home?" Frankie suggested.

"That would be a wonderful Idea miss Francis" Mr. Herriman replies while patting her back.

"Can I go to!" bloo blurts out in excitement.

"NO" Frankie and herriman both yell.

"BUT WHYYYYYYYYYYY" bloo sobs.

"Because we said so, I'll be sure to keep my distance so that mac won't see me."

"Ok, if you see anything suspicious make sure to tell me right away." Mr. Herriman points his finger at Frankie.

_Great, now everyone hates me. I hope they don't get my mom involved, or the police. I wonder if I should even go back there. _

Mac reaches his doorstep and slams his head on the door. Tears start to trickle down his cheeks. Mac suddenly falls forward and smashes his face on the ground.

"Whoa sorry mac I didn't know you were standing there. Are you ok?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine."

His mother picks him up pats his head and heads out the door to go to the store. Terrence is standing in the kitchen doorway watching them.

"Back from that stupid imaginary house so soon I see? I guess you really missed me."

Terrence runs his hand through Macs soft hair caressing every little strand.

"Leave me alone."

Mac hasn't looked up at him yet. He doesn't want Terrence to see him crying.

"What's gotten into you little man, you seem upset today?"

"It's nothing just leave me alone ok?"

"I don't think so, I haven't gotten to see you at all today."

Terrence wraps his arms around Mac and starts to bury his head in Macs neck. He starts to suck on a hickey that he previously gave him. Macs eyes close tightly and he clenches his teeth. _I can't help but let him do this to me. It feels too good._ Mac turns to face Terrence and reaches his arms up to put them around his neck. Mac is too short to reach up to his neck so Terrence picks him up by the waist. Mac wraps his legs around Terrence's torso and then clings to his neck. They stare at each other for a second and Terrence realizes that Mac is crying.

"Why in the world are you crying? Did someone hurt you? If so, tell me who and I will kill them."

"No it's not that, everyone at fosters is worried about me, they think that your abusing me. I can't get them to change their minds either."

Mac starts to burst out into tears. He hides his face on the front of Terrence's shoulder. Terrence holds the back of Macs head and whispers into his ear.

"Don't worry about them. There not going to hate you or anything. Just go back tomorrow and tell them the truth. The way you talk about them all the time makes it seem like they will like you no matter what."

"No I can't tell them yet, I'm afraid they will change their minds about me."

Mac lifts up his head looking into Terrence's eyes.

"Well then wait and see what happens then."

Terrence places his lips onto Macs and starts to move his lips back and forth over them. Mac squeezes Terrence tightly and starts to kiss him while tears continue to fall off his cheeks. Frankie has been watching the whole scene. _Is mac in a RELATIONSHIP with Terrence? How can this be? I never knew mac would do something like this. I wonder if Terrence forced Mac to do this. _Frankie crouched down and sat under the window with knees up by her chest. She buries her face in her knees and closes her eyes. _Should I tell his mother about this, or call the cops? I have to tell Mr. Herriman first. _Frankie springs up. before she dashes off she takes another look into the window. Mac and Terrence are on the couch slowly switching between kissing and looking at each other. _Mac looks so happy. It doesn't look like Terrence ever hurt him. Mac did say to Terrence that he was afraid we would hate him. I bet he's too embarrassed, he doesn't want to be judged. Maybe I shouldn't say anything. _Frankie starts to walk back to fosters with a slight smile on her face. When she returns Mr. Herriman and everyone runs over to ask what she saw.

"Nothing, Terrence treats Mac just fine. It looks like he comes from a very loving home."

"But why is Mac acting so differently?" bloo asks.

"I just think he's going through some phases, nothing to worry about. When he comes back tomorrow don't say anything about what happened ok?"

everyone agrees and they head back to their rooms. Frankie sits on the front porch wondering if she has made the right choice. _I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. It will be our little secret. _


	7. our little secret

When Mac showed up at Fosters the next day his friends were bombarding him with attention. No one at the house believed Frankie when she said nothing was wrong. Even Bloo was being very nice to Mac.

"Is there anything I can do for you Mac? You know you can always talk to me, we are best friends you know" bloo is really worried.

"yeah I know thanks Bloo. I don't have anything to tell."

As everyone starts walking to the game room Frankie stops Mac and pulls him aside.

"What is it Frankie? I already told you nothing's wrong."

"I know, I followed you home yesterday."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry, everyone was worried. But don't worry your dirty little secret is safe with me. I didn't tell anyone. Macs face turned ghostly pale then quickly turns red as fire when Frankie winks at him.

"I think you two look great together. No one knows it but I'm really into things like that."

Frankie puts her arm around mac in a friendly manner.

"Now if you don't mind can you tell me about all of your passionate moments?"

Frankie says while smiling ear to ear. Mac once again blushes and starts to explain in detail about his and Terrence's love life.

_It actually felt pretty good getting it all off my chest. Frankie seemed to love it, and I know she will never tell anyone. I think its best that no one else ever finds out. It would be way too weird telling bloo. I just can't wait to get home and see my favorite person in the world, my brother… my Lover…my entire reason for existence. I will love him forever. I just want it to be me and him, Even though I hate admitting it to him. It may be freaky to others but I love being related by Blood and bonded by love._


End file.
